


The Dump Place

by Bam4Me



Series: Riding the Wave of Childlike Fantasy [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Cuddles, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Puppy Play, Puppy!malia, bottles, daddy!Peter, little!stiles, mostly my tumblr prompts, non-sexual puppy play, nothing but drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much ageplay, not enough room to stick it anywhere else.</p><p>This fic does not follow any specific place in the series as far as I can tell, you can picture it where ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dump Place

“And then- then me and Malia played on the jungle gym at the park, and Derek got annoyed at us, because I fell off, and Malia got covered in dirt, and- and- and it was just a very big, big day for your little boy, Daddy.” Peter smiled, pulling the little closer. He held up the bottle to his squirmy baby and watched the little latch on tiredly. Stiles was cradled in his arms, all wrapped up in the throw blanket on the couch while Peter held the bottle for him. Peter resisted the urge to coo at his baby, knowing it would only wake the baby up more.

 

“Oh, I know it was a big day, pumpkin. You did lots of big boy things with Derek and Malia.” Stiles hummed a little, eyes slipping closed for a second before popping back open tiredly. Peter just smiled at his boy.

 

Stiles blinked up at him before reaching up to nudge the bottle away for a moment, “Daddy, you tell your Stiles a story?”

 

Peter smiled, “Of course, darling. Do you want to hear about the wolf, and his sweet little cub?”

 

Stiles turned his face into Peter’s neck, looking bashful. He knew that when Peter was talking about the wolf’s cub, he meant Stiles, which made him very happy. “Yeah, Daddy. It’s got doggies in it.”

 

Peter smiled, “Well then, there once was a daddy wolf in the forest…”

 

Stiles sighed and snuggled in to hear his daddy’s tale. He really did love this story.

 

By the time both the bottle and story were finished, Stiles was actively fighting to keep his eyes open in Peter’s arms.  Peter put the bottle down on the side table and gathered the little close, burying his face into soft hair. “Sleep, my little boy.”

 

“Not tired, Daddy.” Stiles let out a quiet, but big yawn, nuzzling further into Peter’s neck.

 

“I know you’re not, baby boy. Just close those eyes for Daddy though.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Stiles was fast asleep in moments, curled up into his daddy perfectly. Peter reached over to grab his discarded paci for him so Stiles wouldn’t wake himself up looking for it, slipping it in for him.

 

Peter paused though, before standing up. There was just something so… serene about him. Something so, perfect. Peter felt a swelling in his throat. A lump that he could barely breath around.

 

How did he get such a perfect little boy to call his own? He sure as hell didn’t deserve it, not after everything he did, but here that boy was, tucked up in his arms like the sweetest little to ever be.

 

Stiles snuffled against his collar for a moment and Peter shook his head, getting up so he could put Stiles and himself to bed. If today was a big day for the baby, then they should get their sleep. Tomorrow could be just as big.


End file.
